falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout: Equestria - Resistance
Fallout: Equestria - Resistance is a Fallout: Equestria side story written by tom117z and Bioquillfiction, the original concept by Twilight is the BEST. It is told from a first-person perspective and follows the Stable Dweller, AKA Littlepip, in an alternate future where the Enclave defeated her at the Battle of New Appleoosa. If you wish to read the story, you will find it on Fimfiction.Net. Prequel One-Shots There are several prequel one-shots to the fic, these include: Echoes of Resistance: Divergence This fic details the Battle of Junction R-7, where Gawdyna Grimfeathers is killed alongside Autumn Leaf when Death Scythe orders the site to be hit with a megaspell. Echoes of Resistance: Oppression This fic details the first time an Enclave-born filly sees the outside wasteland, seeing the true nature of the Enclave for the first time. Echoes of Resistance: Desolation This fic shows the story of one of the many members of the resistance attempting to overthrow the regime, showcasing how she came to join the organisation and how the Enclave destroy the lives of those they deem 'unworthy'. Synopsis One small change can alter everything you know. One small change, no matter how seemingly insignificant, can change the entire course of history for the better or worse. Enter Maripony, the Enclave soaring overhead as a monstrous entity screams its death throes, it and the Enclave force annihilated by the Stable Dweller. Very few Enclave escaped that day and lived to see their final fall. But what if a single officer, in another timeline, had their sky carriage malfunction, thus causing them to miss the departure? Small, insignificant. An officer who had very little to add to the story of the Lightbringer, who was to die a meaningless death in a balefire blast. But if they survived...? War Never Changes. But the world has. And Littlepip is dead. Setting The story takes place in a timeline that diverges from the original Fallout: Equestria during the destruction of Maripony and the death of the Goddess. An unknown Enclave soldier who died in the balefire explosion was not present in the alternate universe due to her transport malfunctioning and being left behind during deployment. The survival of this soldier, Death Scythe, changed the course of history. Death Scythe would succeed in winning control of the Enclave military over Autumn Leaf, and would lead the Enclave to victory during the Battle of New Appleoosa, the alternate events leaving Littlepip comatose and unable to stop the Enclave's conquest. Here she would remain for forty years, until the time came for her to awaken... Plot The story begins with a white mare with a blonde mane waking up in an abandoned laboratory, having just emerged from a cryogenic pod. She stumbles around in confusion, slowly coming to her senses and remembering the events that had led her to this point. This mare is Littlepip, her form twisted into that of another. Littlepip had just arrived in New Appleoosa after the destruction of Friendship City, being accompanied by both Ditzy Doo and Calamity. The battle went poorly, and Littlepip was shot by an Enclave soldier who got the drop on her, said soldier being equipped with an energy weapon of unknown design. That was her final memory, though she finds a memory orb from Life Bloom explaining how the Enclave had defeated any and all resistance and established a permanent presence in the Equestrian Wasteland, ruling it with an iron hoof under the new Grand Equestrian Enclave. Life Bloom smuggled Littlepip into a secret cryogenic pod that Ditzy Doo had found on her travels, the unicorn placing Littlepip inside to save her and allow her to heal, him even informing the Stable Dweller's friends that she had passed away from her wounds in order to further hide her survival. Her altered appearance was also to ensure that, on her awakening, she would be able to blend in. The only things still familiar to her old appearance was her green eyes and her cutie mark. Life Bloom had also, far more recently, left her a new model of PipBuck called a PegWing 6000, along with a new identity under the Enclave under the name of Sparkplug, a PegWing technician. With all this mind, Littlepip exited the facility with the intent of finding out just how much had changed. She soon found herself outside the rebuilt and Enclave controlled New Appleoosa, which had been divided into an outer and inner city. Moving through the outer city, Littlepip became reacquainted with some raiders before also coming across a group of ponies being executed by an Enclave patrol as an example to others, for little other reason than to spread fear and compliance. She was too late to save the adults, but she stepped in to grab and flee the scene with two foals who were also about to be disintegrated. After evading the patrol, she said farewell to the thankful children and moved on, passing through the slum until she reached the entrance of the inner city. She was allowed access since her 'Sparkplug' persona was recognised to be an Enclave citizen, and she moved on into an area that was comparable to pre-war cities, but only available to the Enclave citizenship. Even the sky was open above the city. Littlepip found two wanted posters, detailing a bounty of Life Bloom and Silver Bell, Ditzy Doo's adoptive daughter. There was also a parade ongoing, where the Enclave were showing off a new machine of war that's excessive armour and armaments filled the Stable Dweller with dread. A Hades Tank. Following the display, Littlepip wandered into a nearby cafe to think. While there, she and another stallion were approached by an Enclave officer, Erdnussbutter. He questioned the two, seemingly convinced of Littlepip's Enclave identity, but unveiling the stallion as an outsider with a forged ID. He had the stallion arrested, Littlepip then leaving the scene highly disturbed by all she had seen. Then, she finally found Steampunk, who led her down an alleyway and into a trap. Littlepip got gassed, quickly passing out. When she awoke, she found Steampunk present alongside two other ponies, Coffin and Psycho. They quickly revealed themselves to be the Resistance, with both Steampunk and Coffin being the children of Enclave soldiers, but use that position to help hide the faction underneath New Appleoosa. Psycho, meanwhile, is a former raider. After getting to know them a little, she is led to Life Bloom and Silver Bell, the latter revealed to be the leader of the Resistance. They speak with Littlepip in private, so not to reveal her identity. They explain what has happened in the past forty years, including the deaths of Ditzy Doo, Blackwing (though her son, Crainlift, is a part of the Resistance as well) as well as the disappearance of the Security Mare after the Enclave bombed Hoofington. She also learns that she was only meant to be in cryo for five years, but a malfunction meant she was stuck in there for four decades instead. Littlepip accepts their offer to join up with the Resistance under the Sparkplug identity, working to destroy the Enclave from within. And then, just as the day ends, Littlepip learns one final thing from Coffin. Her mother is dead, along with all former residents of Stable 2, the former's grave being located not far from the city. Visiting the grave, Littlepip is shocked to find the corpse of a stallion curled up next to it. Who they are is a mystery, but the corpse has holotapes in its saddlebags revealing to her, at long last, the identity and fate of her father. His name was Double Tap, and he was locked outside the stable when he sought to have the shelter open up to the outside world, against the stable experiment. On returning to the resistance headquarters, Littlepip was introduced to an aged zebra named Stripe and Silver Bell's daughter, the young and bubbly Liberty Bell. Both would accompany Littlepip and Coffin to the Hades tank factory, their objective being to destroy it and prevent the majority of those tanks from ever being pressed into service for the Enclave. Littlepip also receives a medical check-up from Life Bloom to test her rebuilt body, alongside a decal to hide her PipBuck cutie mark with a PegWing falsity, since up until that point the mark showing her true identity had only been hidden by her black jumpsuit. It also becomes clear that Liberty Bell is attracted to 'Sparkplug', to which Littlepip respond uncomfortably, still very much hoping to reunite with Homage. The next day, the group departs New Appleoosa and heads into the Equestrian Wasteland. Their route takes them through the 'Glowing Sea', the area around the ruined Junction R-7 after it was hit with a balefire bomb. While there, they are attacked by a group of radscorpions and take shelter in the mostly collapsed remains of the Enclave base build on top of Littlepip's old home. Inside, they find the bones of Butcher with Little Gilda still held in her grasp. Littlepip takes the portable anti-aircraft gun before they depart. Upon reaching the factory a little ways outside of Fillydelphia, the group use recovered zebra stealth cloaks to board an incoming convoy of vehicles heading inside the heavily guarded boundary fence. The ploy worked, allowing them to sneak through the facility and make it all the way to an engineering station bordering the reactor. From there, they discover that one of the people who had helped create the tanks is being forced to do so, and is also a friend of the missing Security Mare, Blackjack. Littlepip and Stripe move back through the facility while Coffin and Liberty Bell hold the engineering station. When they get there, they discover that the mare is none other than Morning Glory, Security's former marefriend. They rescue Glory, who reveals she helped design the tank's weapons in order to save the life of her threatened little sister, Moon Shadow. On realising that her sister has been dead for some time, Morning Glory accompanies the group and helps them destroy the factory, overload the reactor and destroy the facility and all present tanks, escaping via vertibuck alongside a defecting Enclave squad led by Sergeant Granite. On returning, Littlepip and Coffin are sent by Silver Bell to recruit the Applejack's Rangers in the hidden Stable 12. Morning Glory believes that New Appleoosa contains the secret to how the Enclave have developed so far technologically and got all their impossibly high amount of resources. To take and hold the city, the Enclave unwilling the just hit it with a balefire bomb due to its value, they'll need the power armour support. They would be directly contending with Grim Gallop, Death Scythe's second-in-command. They also learn, however, that an Enclave agent by the name of Rope Gallows has been sent after them. They soon leave to go and find the Applejack's Rangers. During the trip, they are caught up to by a forward scout sent by Rope Gallows. They defeat the group, finding on one of the corpses a set of coordinates to where the Enclave are holding a 'purple dragon'. Taking this to be Watcher, Littlepip elects to go and mount a rescue mission. Following the recovered coordinates, the duo soon find themselves at an Enclave research facility where Watcher is being held. Here, however, Rope Gallows herself, along with the rest of her gang, finally catch up with them. Before Littlepip can act, however, Rope Gallows uses her horn to pull the pins on all her gang members' grenades and kills the entire group. She claims she wants to help and join the Resistance, Littlepip remembering the former raiders under Gawd and deciding to give her a chance. With Rope's help they get past the base's defences by posing as some of her gang members, Rope using her Enclave SG rank to get inside. They split up afterwards, Rope deciding to collect some research data the Resistance might prove useful in order to prove her worth. Littlepip and Coffin manage to make their way to Watcher's cage, killing two guards in the process, finally finding a battered and nearly dead Spike. He is enthused to see Littlepip again, recognising her due to her hereditarily inheriting Applejack's eyes, speaking to her in private while Coffin secures the room. Spike reveals his inevitable death, but Death Scythe was never able to pry ministry secrets from him despite trying for decades. A sympathetic scientist, who was later executed, managed to help Spike hide a memory orb before they died. Spike gives the orb to Littlepip, who then turns off the life support mechanism to allow him a peaceful death. As he goes, Littlepip finally reveals Twilight Sparkle's true fate to him. After leaving, however, they are confronted by Grim Gallop. He holds them at a disadvantage, but they are rescued by Rope Gallows when she takes control of the local turret defences and kills all the Enclave present. However, she reveals that killing Grim Gallop, graming the Resistance for it and killing them was her plan all along. This way she gains more favour with Death Scythe and can take Grim Gallop's place. Rope Gallop attacks them, rallying the Enclave to her side as the two unicorns stage a retreat from the base. Their extended firefight leads them to face a Cerberus tank and a strange Tartarus Trooper, a particularly fanatical Enclave soldier in advanced armour who almost kills them both. Before he can kill Littlepip, however, the soldier is mortally wounded by Coffin using Little Gilda. Rope Gallows appears again, launching a balefire egg at all three of them as the soldier embraces his own death gladly. Coffin burns out his magic to teleport them away, leaving the Encalve to believe they died in the explosion while they managed an escape. That night, Littlepip watches the memory orb to reveal that Death Scythe was the adopted daughter of Harbinger, the latter having murdered an orphanage working who had been abusing Death Scythe and selling her for sex. This revelation is followed by the appearance of a strange stallion know as the Dealer, a desiccated who taunts and belittles Littlepip while making her choose a card. He vanishes after she has chosen, leaving her to ponder what comes next. Lilttlepip and Coffin continue their journey, almost being caught up by one of the vertibucks escorting the Overcast during its final lap of Equestria before decommissioning. However, despite being caught out in the open, they are backed up by some nearby Applejack's Rangers who proceed to escort them to Stable 12, the current HQ of the Rangers. Littlepip is reunited with Velvet Remedy, Calamity and Pyrelight, though only the latter realises who she is, and the former two's marriage has collapsed (much to Littlepip's aggravation). Calamity is also noted to be in possession of Little Macintosh. Littlepip and Coffin are then taken to Elder Strawberry Lemonade and Scribe Sapphire, the daughter of Velvet and Calamity. Strawberry agrees to help the Resistance if the duo can help recover a Hades tank for the Rangers, to which they agree. To help with the mission, they call in Granite and Sapphire also decided to tag along. Characters Main Cast Littlepip - The Stable Dweller, a saviour in one world, a fallen hero in this one. She wakes up forty years later to find the Enclave in control of Equestria. Coffin - A competent hacker and competent, a member of the Resistance but the son of a prominent Enclave officer. The nephew of Erdnussbutter. Sapphire - The daughter of Velvet Remedy and Deadshot Calamity, she shares her mother's singing voice and kind nature, though isn't strictly a pacifist like her due to her father's influence. Supporting Characters Life Bloom - A unicorn and a member of the now defunct Twilight Society, he was the one who saved Littlepip and placed her in cryogenic stasis. Calamity - One of Littlepip friends from before the Enclave takeover. Velvet Remedy - One of Littlepip's friends and the reason she left Stable 2. Xenith - A zebra and one of Littlepip's friends and companions. Pyrelight - Velvet Remedy's pet, and potentially the mutated form of Philomena. Ditzy Doo - Also known as Derpy, she helped hide Littlepip when she was wounded. Homage - Littlepip's love from forty years prior. Steampunk - A stallion who Littlepip, in her Sparkplug guise, is assigned to work under. Psycho - A former raider and a member of the Resistance. Silver Bell - The daughter of the deceased Ditzy Doo and the leader of the Resistance. Erdnussbutter - A seemingly devout officer of the Grand Equestrian Enclave. Liberty Bell - The daughter of Silver Bell, a lethal fighter despite her bubbly personality. She has feelings for Sparkplug, not knowing her to be Littlepip. Stripe - A zebra mare with a shadowy past. She has a PipBuck 3000 MK IV that belongs to someone she lost and doesn't like to speak about. She is lethal with a sniper rifle. Morning Glory - A former companion of Blackjack and a scientist who was forced to work on the Hades tank in order to protect a sibling who was already deceased. Sergeant Granite - A defecting Enclave soldier who helps Littlepip. The Dealer - A spirit who previously tormented the Security Mare, now setting his sights on Littlepip. Main Antagonists Death Scythe - The new leader of the Enclave and the main antagonist of Resistance. Grim Gallop - Death Scythe's second-in-command and the governor of New Appleoosa. Rope Gallows - A raider boss and likewise members of the Enclave's Storm Guard, she uses her raiders to help bolster the Enclave's thinly spread fighting force in return for impunity. Trivia * Shares an (albeit altered) universe with Project Horizons, Heroes, Pink Eyes, Murky Number Seven and War Does Change. * Even though the divergence happened at the destruction of Maripony, events afterwards remained mostly the same until the Battle of New Appleoosa, where the consequences hit the hardest. * The Enclave levelled the Hoofington Core, leaving the Eater of Souls alive but still trapped in the Tokomare. Enervation is still a rising issue in the region, however. * The story was inspired by the alternate Wolfenstein games where the Nazis took over the world. * Stripe is one of the central characters of Fallout: Equestria - War Does Change. * Sergeant Granite is based off of the character of the same name in Fallout 2, where he plays a similar role if the player has a high enough charisma. * The Dealer from Project Horizons makes his first appearance in Chapter 9, filling a similar role as he did in both that story as well as Speak and Homelands. Category:Stories Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:In Progress Side stories